


Your Truth and Lies

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: The Liar is asleep, and Shuichi starts to think about things. He realizes that what he thought were lies might not have been so simple.





	Your Truth and Lies

Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader. A mischievous young adult who acts like he’s no older than twelve years old, who just so happened to be the leader of a small organization that performed tricks and minor but ultimately harmless vandalism. 

Shuichi had never really noticed how different Kokichi looked while he was asleep.

Kokichi had laid his head on Shuichi’s lap while Shuichi was in the middle of a good book, and before he had even noticed, he was lightly snoring and disturbing Shuichi from his session. Eventually the soft noise grated on his ears and he couldn’t concentrate, so he rested the book down by his side and rested a hand on Kokichi’s head. 

It was then he noticed little things, like the was Kokichi breathed in and out slowly and steadily, and the way his eyes and brows loosened as he rested. It was strange, but Shuichi was sure he had never seen Kokichi like this before, despite how carefree and relaxed the other had always seemed.

Then again, maybe even his facial expressions were nothing but lies. 

Kokichi was well practiced in controlling every aspect of his body, down to being able to cry on command whenever he wanted to. Shuichi remembered all of those times Kokichi gave him and their classmates those crocodile tears, whether they be loud and noisy or when they were more quiet and subtle, barely collecting in his eyes enough to even be noticeable.

“… Ah.”

Suddenly, Shuichi started to wonder how many times those tears he saw were actually lies. When Kokichi cried over the deaths of the other classmates in the killing game, everyone had assumed that he was faking it. Those loud tears were especially obnoxious and over dramatic.

… But maybe that’s what Kokichi  _ wanted. _

Shuichi knew that it was no secret that Kokichi was a compulsive liar who had the most difficult time trusting and relying on anyone. In the end, that distrust and suspicion for the others was what brought about Kokichi’s downfall. Yet it wasn’t like he and the others didn’t have any input as to how Kokichi spiraled into his own madness.

How many times had Kokichi cried, and they just dismissed those tears to be fake?

Shuichi hadn’t thought much about it, but he had started combing his fingers through Kokichi’s hair. Despite it being messy, it was soft. Kokichi seemed to enjoy it, for even in his sleep, he leaned into the touch.

Shuichi gave a soft smile at this, though there was a touch of sadness and guilt hidden there.  _ How many times did you cry yourself to sleep at night, Kokichi? _

Kokichi didn’t move and inch. No response.

_ How many times did you silently beg for someone to help you? _

Shuichi’s smile completely faded. No response.

_ … How many times did you try to confide in me, only for me to turn you away? _

He could feel his lashes getting wet with tears. No response.

_ How many times… did I hurt you? _

“Mmmph…”

Hearing Kokichi’s voice startled Shuichi, but he was careful not to jerk him too much. Kokichi had started leaning his head further into Shuichi’s hand, his brows slightly furrowed. 

Oh. Shuichi hadn’t noticed, but he had stopped running his fingers through Kokichi’s hair. Once he started doing so again, Kokichi’s brows relaxed and he stopped making any sounds or movements, aside from his deep breaths.

“Ehe. Sorry…”

There were a lot of things Shuichi found himself wanting to apologize for, and the urge to do so was strong. However, he had never seen Kokichi so relaxed and asleep, and the bags under his eyes told him that sleeping was not coming to the other easy.

Shuichi looked over his features again.  _ So… this is the face you make when you’re at ease, isn’t it? _

There was no response. Shuichi started gently scritching Kokichi’s scalp, and found Kokichi pushing his head further into his hand with a soft moan and smile.

_ I’ll be sure to remember it.  _

_ I want you to make this face more often. _


End file.
